mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanae Kochiya/RicePigeon
Overview This version of Sanae utilizes Four buttons ( , , and ), and plays more like a traditional fighting game character. Most of Sanae's options focus on punishing the opponent for making a wrong move. Additionally, Sanae is able to summon her goddesses, Kanako and Suwako, to further assist her, though will require time to recharge afterward. Moves Normals |cancel= , , + , , + , + , , + , + , |description=Sanae delivers a quick hit with her onusa. }} |properties= |cancel= |description= }} |cancel= |description= }} |properties= |cancel= |description= }} + |cancel= |description= }} + |properties= |cancel= |description= }} + |cancel= |description= }} + |properties= |cancel= |description= }} |requirements= |properties= |cancel= |description= }} |requirements= |properties= |cancel= |description= }} |requirements= |properties= |cancel= |description= }} |requirements= |properties= |cancel= |description=Air version of Sanae's + . }} Command Attacks + +Direction |properties=Affects Sanae's walk speed Affects trajectory of certain attacks. |description=Sanae begins to float as a gust of wind engulfs the stage, going in any of 8 directions depending on the inputs. Lasts for about 1 second after Sanae leaves the dash state. Can be used to cancel any attack for 500 power. }} + |properties= |description=Hold to throw backwards. }} + |properties= |cancel= |description=Sanae performs a two-handed overhead onusa swing. }} + |requirements=Full Kanako meter |properties= Projectile trajectory can be altered by Wind Summon |cancel= |description=Kanako materializes behind Sanae, tossing out a ring of 6 pillars in front of her. Horizontal wind alters the speed of the projectile, while vertical wind alters the vertical trajectory of the projectile. }} + |requirements=Full Suwako meter |properties= |cancel= |description=Anti-air. Suwako materializes from the ground immediately in front of Sanae, jumping up at a steep angle while spinning her Iron Ring above her head. }} + |requirements= |properties= versus Airborne |cancel= |description=Sanae performs a leaping step off of the opponent's head. Holding or will alter Sanae's trajectory after the leap. }} Specials + or + |properties= |description=Sanae summons a small cyclone. Does nothing by itself and last for about 3 seconds after creation, but becomes active during Wind Summon. The trajectory of the projectile is dependent on the direction of Sanae's wind summon. }} + or + |properties= Projectile trajectory can be altered by Wind Summon 25% chance of Good Luck 25% chance of Great Luck: 25% chance of Bad Luck: Homing 25% chance of Very Bad Luck: , hits Sanae for self damage |description=Sanae tosses a small packet that will explode on contact, producing one of 4 random outcomes. Button press determines the initial trajectory of the packet, while its trajectory can be altered with Wind Summon: horizontal wind will change speed and direction, while vertical wind will change the height of the arc and speed of its descent. }} + or + |requirements=Full Kanako meter. |properties= Trajectory can be altered by Wind Summon. |description=Sanae summons Kanako, who then proceed to charge forward together in a forward assault. Horizontal wind will affect the velocity of the charge, while vertical wind will cause Sanae and Kanako to ascend or descend. }} + or + |requirements=Full Kanako meter. |properties= |description=Reversal. Sanae summons Kanako, who then drops pillars on each side of Sanae. has faster startup, but only drops 1 pillar on each side, while has slower startup, but drops 2 pillars on each side, extending the attack's range. }} + or + |requirements=Full Suwako meter. |properties= Placement can be altered by Wind Summon. Bubble HP: 150 |description=Sanae summons Suwako, who then creates a bubble around herself, acting as a shield for Sanae to absorb attacks. If the bubble covers Sanae, it will grant her to all non-throw attacks as long as Sanae stays inside the bubble. Meter does not recharge until after the bubble bursts. }} + or + |requirements=Full Suwako meter. |properties= |description=Sanae summons Suwako, who then sinks into the ground. After 6 seconds pass or if the opponent is directly above Suwako, she will pop out of the ground. The height of Suwako's jump is dependent on button input. Suwako can also be triggered manually by inputting the command again. }} Supers or |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |description=Sanae summons several prayer charms behind her, which then accelerate forward. If any wind is active, the vertical trajectory of the projectiles will be affected by the wind. }} or |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |description=Sanae creates two waves of water, both of which will expand outward. Because the waves travel slowly, Sanae can follow up with another attack afterward. Great for ending combos. }} or |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |description=Sanae summons five points of energy around her which then connect into the shape of a pentagram and expand outward. Used as a reversal, but also has use in combos. }} + |requirements=3000 power. |properties= |description=Sanae vanishes, only to reappear above the opponent, crashing down with waves of water on both sides. Has use in combos, but is best used to punish an opponent due to the teleport. }} Category:Four Button Characters Category:Touhou Project Character Versions